Banshee
by Trafdelux
Summary: Elle prévient la mort, il entend les ombres. Les ombres grandissent en chacun et la mort leur cours après. Ils l'aiment tous les deux. Parviendront-ils à mettre leurs différends de coté afin de le sauver?
1. Chapter 1: prologue

**Banshee**.

 **Résumé : Elle prévient la mort, il entend les ombres. Les ombres grandissent en chacun et la mort leur cours après. Ils l'aiment tous les deux. Parviendront-ils à mettre leurs différends de coté afin de le sauver? **

Bonjour! Alors pour vous donner un peu de nouvelles et en rassurer certain, non je n'ai pas abandonné "il" d'ailleurs la suite arrive très bientôt, après une longue période de non-inspiration ce qui m'a limite créé une phobie de cette fiction, j'ai enfin eu une idée qui m'a débloqué! La suite et fin de Memories n'arrivera pas tout de suite. Néanmoins, j'ai eu une idée ce midi et je voulais vous la soumettre, ce n'est que le prologue pour l'instant, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si je la continu ou pas! Voila voila... Je crois que j'ai tout dis... Ah non! D'abord laissé moi vous donner quelques petites définitions qui me sont propres.

Pour moi une Banshee, c'est une femme (ou une créature, dans mon esprit c'est une femme) qui pressent la mort. Lors de ses "prémonitions" la Banshee se met à hurler.

Quand je dis "ombres" , je veux dire "murmures" et la vous vous dites tous, elle est complètement barrée celle là, ce à quoi je vous répondrai que vous n'avez pas tord mais que vous comprendrez par la suite!

Voila j'ai tout dis, je vous laisse donc en compagnie du prologue! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Prologue**

Tout était calme lors de cette soirée d'automne, le vieux château semblait dormir. Les derniers élèves rejoignaient leur dortoirs avant le couvre feu, et les préfets se préparaient à leur ronde. Qu'ils soient Pouffsoufle, Serdaigle, Serpentard, ou Gryffondor toutes les maisons devaient effectuer des tours de garde. Les rondes se déroulaient par roulements, sur trois heures. Deux maisons partaient pendant une heure et demie, et les deux autres préfets prenaient l'autre moitié du temps. Par soucis d'équité sûrement. Ce soir là, la première ronde réunissait Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Les gryffondors de dernière année étaient assis autour du feu, profitant de la dernière soirée avant les vacances. Ils plaisantaient et discutaient dans l'ambiance légère et joyeuse qui régnait dans la salle commune. Harry , Hermione et Ron furent les derniers à s'éterniser, les deux garçons attendaient que la ronde de leur préfète et amie commence.

Ils discutaient simplement, les yeux de la jeune fille pétillaient en regardant tendrement ses deux meilleurs amis. Ses deux frères. Ses années à Poudlard n'auraient pas été si palpitantes sans eux. Même si un conflit grondait au dehors, à cet instant elle se sentait protégée.

Son tour de garde allait commencer. Il fallait qu'elle soit en place avant que le préfet précédent ne soit arrivé devant leur salle commune pour faire la transmissions avec elle. Hermione attendait le préfet des serpentards. Draco Malfoy. Elle soupira de lassitude et d'ennui en imaginant les futurs commentaires acerbes que le blond ne manquerait pas de faire. Harry le comprit et lui serra rapidement la main avant qu'elle ne sorte.

-Tu veux qu'on attende avec toi? _Proposa Ron_

Hermione hocha la tête et poussa la porte, le roux passa à son tour. Harry s'apprêtait à sortir, alors que la silhouette du blond se profilait au fond du couloir.

Tout à coup, la vision d'Hermione se fit floue, sa tête se mit a tourner, alors qu'un profond sentiment d'angoisse lui étreignait la poitrine. Elle s'arrêta. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, son regard fixait un point au loin et ses mains se mirent à trembler de même que ses jambes. Hermione se mit à crier, déchirant le silence. Ce n'était même pas un cri, c'était plus de l'ordre du hurlement. Un hurlement à faire trembler les murs. Les tableaux se réveillèrent en sursaut et commencèrent à s'agiter en tout sens. Ron était figé, les mains sur les oreilles, entre Hermione et la sortie de la salle commune. Harry se tenait contre le mur, le visage déformé par la force du cri. Quant à Draco, il avait stoppé son avancée et placé, lui aussi, les mains sur ses oreilles. Après quelques secondes qui leur parurent interminables, le hurlement cessa a laissant une Hermione tremblante qui manquait de s'effondrer sur le sol. Harry reprit le plus vite ses esprits et se précipita vers la jeune fille, bousculant Ron, il la rattrapa au dernier moment.

La brune se prostra dans ses bras, il s'assit et la teint contre lui. Son visage était blanc, ses lèvres tremblaient encore, tout comme ses mains. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux et certaines roulaient sur ses joues. Le vacarme avait rameuter toute la maison rouges et ors et tous se massaient autour de Harry et Hermione. Ron tentait tant bien que mal de les repousser, mais rien à faire les curieux restent curieux et des interrogations fusaient ça et là dans la foule. Cela n'arrangeait pas l'état de la jeune fille.

Contre toute attente Malfoy se joignit au roux afin de faire de la place pour la laisser respirer. Leur efforts commençaient à payer et furent renforcés par l'arrivée de quelques professeurs et de Mme Pomfresh. Les élèves se poussèrent de mauvaise grâce sous l'injonction du Professeur Snape.

Mme Pomfresh diagnostiqua une crise d'angoisse et Hermione fut amenée à l'infirmerie, elle était encore totalement paniquée. Ses grands yeux hagards s'attardèrent sur Ron, puis sur Harry et enfin sur Malfoy.

Les professeurs suivirent l'infirmière tandis que les élèves retournaient dans la salle commune.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça, bordel?! _s'exclama Malfoy une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois._

-Aucune idée Malfoy, _soupira Harry en s'adossant contre le mur._

 _-Bizarre... arrivée... Coïncide parfaitement... sa faute!_

Draco ne réagis même pas aux murmures émanant de Weasley. Le roux pensait certainement qu'il avait déclenché la crise de Granger mais comment aurait-il pu?

Oui, Draco avait la capacité d'entendre les murmures, non pas les pensées, mais les ombres comme il aimait les appeler. Depuis son plus jeune age il entendait et percevaient les "ombres". Il pouvait ainsi déceler les intentions derrière les masques. Les murmures représentaient la part d'ombre en chacun plus ou moins développée. Les chuchotements raisonnaient dans sa tête et s'échappaient de tous. De tous sauf de Potter. Le blond ne percevait rien venant de lui, et n'avait jamais rien entendu. Soit Sacro-saint Potter était blanc comme neige, ce qui était impossible, personne n'est parfaitement bon, soit Potter posait des barrières et possédait un masque plus que solide. Draco se jurait de parvenir à le briser, un jour ou l'autre.

-Je crois que je vais continuer la ronde, _dit-il en s'éloignant_.

Le cris de la brune résonnait encore dans sa tête et les murmures qu'il avait perçus, lui glaçaient encore le sang. Il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot à Severus pendant les vacances.

Le lendemain à leur arrivée au Terrier, Ron et sa famille furent attaqués par un groupe de Mangemorts. Ron fut tué.

* * *

Voila la fin de mon prologue! Qu'en avez vous pensé? Je la continu ou non ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'attaque sera décrite dans le prochain chapitre!

Je vous dis à bientôt j'espère pour la suite de _Banshee_.


	2. Chapter 2: L'attaque

_Tout d'abord,_

 _Merci à **X-FanFicX** et à **YummyYaoiGirl** pour leurs corrections et leurs lecturesssss avisées._

 **On se retrouve en bas!**

(Je ferais les réponses aux review dans un prochain chapitre.)

* * *

Banshee. Chapitre 1

Les adieux furent courts mais intenses. Dans le train, Hermione, tout juste sortie de l'infirmerie et toujours un peu pâlotte, regardait fixement par la fenêtre de leur compartiment, ne se détournant de sa contemplation qu'en de rares occasions où elle s'efforçait de paraître enjouée, comme si tout allait pour le mieux.

Ron et Harry constataient ses efforts mais si la jeune fille refusait d'en parler alors ils ne pouvaient pas la forcer. Ils discutèrent de leurs projets de vacances, il était convenu que Harry rejoigne la famille Weasley quelques jours après leur arrivée, il devait récupérer ses affaires d'hiver chez les Dursley et rendre visite à Buck à la demeure des Black. Hermione allait passer la plus grande partie des vacances chez ses parents avant de retrouver les Weasley deux jours avant la rentrée.

La respiration de Hermione semblait saccadée alors que le train entrait en gare de King's cross. Ses parents, en tant que moldus, ne pouvaient passer le mur et l'attendaient donc de l'autre coté. Elle se laissa volontiers aller dans l'étreinte généreuse de Molly, fit une bise à Arthur et vint ensuite le moment qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle se tourna vers ses deux amis, ils étaient entrain d'essayer d'extirper la malle de Harry du grand chariots où les affaires de Ginny et de Ron s'entassaient. Elle sourit doucement en voyant Ron s'acharner sur une hanse puis se rendre compte que la valise qu'il tirait de toutes ses forces appartenait, en fait, à lui même.

Quand enfin, ils réussirent à sortir la malle, qui bien-sûr était tout en dessous, ils se tapèrent dans la main et se tournèrent vers Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé. Harry l'enveloppa de ses bras en lui faisant jurer de se reposer pendant les vacances. Le monde ne tournait décidément pas rond, c'était elle normalement qui lui faisait promettre ça. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, puis vint le tour de Ron alors que Harry se faisait accaparer par la matriarche Weasley qui trouvait qu'il avait encore maigri.

Le rouquin lui fit la bise, ils n'avaient jamais été très démonstratifs, mais Hermione, mue par on ne sait quelle envie, l'attira contre elle et le serra si fort et pendant si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Il enroula maladroitement ses bras autour de la jeune fille et lui rendit un peu de son étreinte, surpris par cette effusion de tendresse venant de la jeune fille. Ron lui tapota le dos en se détachant d'elle, aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-On se revoit dans deux petites semaines Herm', dit-il nerveusement, essayant de cacher son trouble.

-Je sais bien... Promets moi de faire attention à toi Ronald, promets le! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le roux esquisser un geste nonchalant de la main, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une fois qu'elle eut sa promesse, Hermione adressa un signe à tous le monde et se détacha du groupe pour rejoindre ses parents.

La famille Weasley accompagna Harry jusqu'à la station de métro qui fascinait tant Arthur, et le laissèrent s'en aller après qu'il leur ait confié sa chouette. Molly versa une larme comme si elle le voyait pour la dernière fois, comme d'habitude.

Alors que Harry montait dans une rame, la famille rousse s'entassait dans leur voiture volante. Arthur mit le contact, et une fois sur une route plus éloignée du centre de Londres, fit décoller son engin tout en enclenchant le réacteur d'invisibilité. L'arrivée au terrier se fit dans un tintamarre digne d'un attroupement de scrouts à pétard enragés, puis tout redevint calme. Trop calme. Alors que les enfants déchargeaient le coffre, le patriarche cru entendre un bruissement dans le blé entourant leur maison et se retourna. Croyant à une farce des jumeaux, il s'écria jovialement

-Montrez vous les gars, venez nous donner un coup de main!

Aucune figure rousse n'émergea du champs. Arthur se détourna alors et aida sa fille à sortir sa malle, puis la cage d'Hedwige. Un craquement se fit entendre, cette fois Molly l'entendit également, de même que Ron. L'air se chargea quelque peu de tensions. Arthur perdit son sourire.

-Fred, George, ça suffit maintenant!

-Sortez de là immédiatement, renchérit Molly qui entourait les épaules de Ginny de son bras.

-Nous sommes là maman! répondirent les jumeaux en cœur sur le pas de la porte

Un nouveau bruissement leur parvint.

-Mais alors...

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un sort sorti du champs frôlant de près Molly qui écarta Ginny de la trajectoire, en lui ordonnant de courir se mettre à l'abri. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps. Fred et George avaient saisi leur baguette et s'élançaient afin de rejoindre leur famille. Les Weasley formèrent un cercle dos à dos et observaient les blés. Un nouveau sort fusa contré par Ginny, qui lâcha la cage. La majestueuse chouette arctique s'en échappa. Soudain des gerbes noires s'élevèrent du champs pour encercler la famille.

Débuta alors un immense chaos dans la court. Les sorts ricochaient, les incantations remplissaient l'air. Les jumeaux furent prit d'assaut par trois mangemorts, tandis que leur frère se retrouvait nez à nez avec un sorcier portant un masque d'argent sans ouverture pour la bouche et semblant particulièrement agressif. Ron venait de sauver Ginny en envoyant le condisciple du dit mangemort, mordre la poussière un peu plus loin dans le champs. Les parents Weasley combattaient tous deux dos à dos, contrant les sorts, et ripostant avec force, et priant de toute leur âme que leurs enfants s'en sortaient.

Ginny se défendait farouchement et envoya au tapis à l'aide d'un stupefix le mangemort qui l'attaquait. Elle se hâta d'évaluer la situation et décida d'aller prêter main forte aux jumeaux qui se battaient à deux contre trois.

Tout semblait à l'avantage des Weasley, les parents venaient d'expulser leurs assaillants à plusieurs mètres d'eux, Fred et George s'attrapèrent la main et les enveloppèrent, eux et Ginny, d'un bouclier protecteur. Molly sentit une fierté sans borne la prendre à la gorge, malgré la situation, elle tourna son regard vers Ron qui bataillait toujours. Son fils se battait férocement rendant sort sur sort, ne baissant pas un instant la garde. Elle entendit Arthur crier quelque chose à Ron mais celui ci , trop concentré, ne releva pas. Du coin de l'œil, la matriarche aperçu un mangemort, précédemment mis hors d'état de nuire par Ron lui même, et avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, le rayon vert frappa le roux dans le dos. Le garçon s'effondra sur le sol telle une poupée de chiffon. Les mangemorts transplanèrent.

A plus de 200 kilomètres de là, un cris résonna dans une maison d'un quartier pavillonnaire tranquille. Hermione Granger, le visage ravagé par les larmes, hurlait. Les photos tombèrent des étagères, un vase se brisa. Des bruits de pas précipités gravirent les marches menant à la chambre de la jeune fille. Sa mère entra et assista, impuissante, à la deuxième "crise d'angoisse" de sa fille.

Harry lui ne se doutait de rien et empaquetait joyeusement de chaudes affaires dans sa malle. Quand il eut fini, il redescendit et sans prendre le temps de dire au revoir à Pétunia et Dudley qui végétaient dans le salon, ouvrit la porte. Harry s'apprêtait à sortir quand un éclair blanc passa devant ses yeux et que des plumes se mirent à vrombirent autour de son visage. Reconnaissant sa chouette, il constata qu'elle était totalement effrayée. Le jeune homme tenta par tous les moyens de la calmer, mais l'oiseau ne semblait pas vouloir obtempérer et continuait de pousser des chuintements affolés. Une réponse arriva enfin au cerveau d'Harry. La chouette était censée être chez les Weasley en ce moment même. Un profond malaise s'empara de lui et après avoir ordonné à la chouette de le rejoindre au Terrier, il transplana.

Il atterrit dans un des marécages avoisinant la maison, dans sa précipitation il n'avait pas bien calculé son arrivée et avait manqué d'être desartibulé. Le jeune homme s'extirpa non sans mal de la vase et se fraya un chemin entre les blés. Une forte aura de magie noire régnait tout autour de lui, il pressa le pas. Quand il émergea du champs, il se retrouva avec une main serrée sur le devant de son pull et une baguette sous la gorge.

-George? c'est moi!

Le grand abaissa sa baguette, mais ne relâcha pas sa prise, au lieu de cela, sa main se mit à trembler et il s'effondra sur Harry en pleurant.

Interloqué, le brun caressa maladroitement le dos tremblant contre lui, puis jeta un regard vers la court. Les Weasley formaient un cercle autour de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un se dit il, l'instant d'après il remarqua l'absence de Ron.

Il se détacha de George, et se dirigea précipitamment vers l'attroupement. En l'entendant, Molly se retourna, étouffa un sanglot et tendit une main tremblante à Harry. Celui ci regarda Arthur, le seul encore debout, le regard fixe. Machinalement il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Molly pour constater les blessures de Ron.

Le rouquin avait les yeux fermés, inerte, Harry se pencha sur lui.

"Eh mon vieux ça va?" Souffla t-il

Ginny porta la main à sa bouche, ses grands yeux brun débordant de larmes, elle tenait la main molle de son frère dans la sienne. Attendant toujours une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais, Harry ne comprenait pas, il promena son regard sur les visages éplorés autour de lui. La matriarche lui serra l'épaule, c'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa. Il réalisa qu'il venait de perdre son meilleur ami, son frère.

* * *

Voila, chapitre 1 posté!

A toutes celles (ceux je ne sais pas qui se cache derrière les pseudos) qui m'ont """reproché"""" d'avoir plié un peu vite la mort de Ron, là vous êtes servis ;)

J'avais pourtant préciser que sa mort serait développée dans le chapitre suivant :) Et effectivement sa mort est importante vu que c'est un élément déclencheurs aux crises d'Hermione!

J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'on est lu et ce que les gens pense de nos écrits. (Attention si je n'en ai pas je me vexe...)

Brefouille, à bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3 : Aveux et confidences

**Bonjour/bonsoir! J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps et que vous n'avez pas envie de me tordre le cou... Je crois que j'ai jamais fais ou alors très très rarement un chapitre aussi long!**

 **On se retrouve en bas :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Banshee chapitre 2

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la mort de Ron. La famille Weasley semblait éteinte, Molly était la plus anéantie, elle ne sortait quasiment plus de sa chambre, Ginny tentait tant bien que mal de continuer la tache de sa mère, de faire les repas, le ménage, elle se tuait a la tache. Cela la tenait occupée et l'empêchait de trop penser.

Harry quant à lui, passait beaucoup de temps seul sur la berge du petit lac du jardin, assis par terre, les genoux remonté et la tête baissée, le regard rivé au sol. Ses épaules tremblaient quelques fois.

On avait embaumé le corps de Ron d'un sortilège pour le préserver jusqu'à l'enterrement. Celui ci devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Arthur, aidé des jumeaux, avait déblayer une petite clairière au fond du jardin afin d'y creuser la tombe. La nuit précédent l'enterrement fut longue et pénible pour tous les occupants de la maison chacun pensant au défunt à leur manière.

Hermione arriva au matin, les yeux gonflés de ses longues heures à pleurer et le visage blême, Harry la serra longtemps dans ses bras, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était son dernier repaire.

Le soleil était radieux, ce qui en de telles circonstances donnait envie de crier à l'injustice. Malgré le ciel illuminé, l'ombre emplissait les cœurs.

Les "invités" arrivèrent les uns après les autres, il y avait des camarades de Poudlard, des cousins, des amis de la famille, Mcgonagal et quelques professeurs étaient venus apporter leur soutien, de même Dobby qui apparue dans un petit "pop" triste. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la petite clairière.

Les arbres formaient un arc de cercle et semblait s'incliner vers l'intérieur comme pour saluer les arrivants. La tombe était située au pied d'un immense saule-pleureur centenaire. L'image était belle, l'arbre semblait accueillir son nouveau compagnon, le protégeant de ses longs bras feuillus qui touchaient presque le sol.

Ce fut une magnifique cérémonie, très émouvante, on entendait quelques sanglots étouffés ça et là. Le corps de Ron fut amené par lévitation au milieu des quelques bancs de bois qui avaient été mis en place par le patriarche.

Harry et Hermione étaient au premier rang. La jeune fille broyait la main de son ami, qui n'en menait pas large. Il avait promis à Ginny de faire un discours, mais quand vint son tour, un regard suffit à la jeune fille pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'en serait pas capable. Le jeune homme tremblait contre Hermione, et ses yeux pleins de larmes étaient fixés sur son ami.

La cérémonie se termina par un long moment de recueillement. Puis la famille Weasley se leva, ils se mirent en ligne et chaque personne vint leur présenter ses condoléances.

Quand tous le monde fut partis ou prenait un petit quelque chose dans la maison, Harry s'approcha du cercueil. Respectueusement, il posa sa main tremblante sur le bois froid. Comme il disait silencieusement adieu à son ami, le vent se mit à souffler doucement, agitant les feuillages du saule, qui semblait murmurer. Le brun leva les yeux vers le grand arbre, il eut l'impression d'être soulagé d'un poids, il regarda le cercueil une dernière fois puis se détourna.

Les jours passèrent, tous plus pénible les uns que les autres, la tristesse et le souvenir pesaient sur leurs épaules.

De son coté, Draco tournait en rond, il ne saisissait pas ce qu'il avait perçu de Granger. Les murmures qui lui été parvenu lui glaçaient le sang. Avant qu'elle ne se mette à crier, Draco entendait les murmures habituels, transportant l'appréhension et l'ennui de sa présence. Puis tout était devenu calme pendant une fraction de seconde jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se mette à hurler. Les ombres avait alors assaillit Draco, se jetant sur lui avec une force déconcertante, lui criant que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Quand le cris s'était arrêté, le blond se sentait comme dans du coton, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il s'était approché des Gryffondors et se concentra sur Hermione. Les murmures étaient plus calme mais véhiculant des messages d'une violence inouïe. _Ron...mort... arrive... attaque... mort... mort... mort..._

Il s'était juré d'en parler à Severus mais il ne parvenait à rester seul avec son parrain qu'en de très rare occasion et souvent quelque chose venait les interrompre, une fois sa mère, parfois son père, l'autre jour c'était Bellatrix qui était entrée dans la pièce rayonnante et l'air plus folle que jamais. Les ombres qui glissèrent vers Draco ne lui laissèrent aucun doute sur ce qu'elle allait annoncer.

-Potter n'était pas chez les Weasley mais on a pu réussir quelque chose!

-Quoi donc? _Demanda placidement Severus._

-Connan a tué le meilleur ami! _s'extasia t-elle_

-Ronald Weasley? _s'exclama Draco, une once d'inquiétude perlait dans sa voix son parrain lui jeta un regard surpris_ , si c'est bien lui Potter doit être totalement anéanti bien joué! se rattrapa-t-il.

Bellatrix ne semblait même pas se soucier de son neveu.

\- Le Maître veut te voir, _lança-t-elle à Snape qui hocha la tête avant de la suivre._

Un soir Draco vit l'occasion unique. Ses parents sortaient et Severus lui avait proposé de diner avec lui.

-Parrain?

-Que se passe t-il Draco, _demanda le brun, les yeux rivés sur un exemplaire de la Gazette_.

-J'étais là au moment où Granger à hurler.

-Je sais, je t'ai vu repousser les élèves.

-J'ai perçu certains murmures...

-Que veux tu dire?

Severus ne relevait pas la tête et cela exaspérait Draco.

-Regarde moi! Granger avait pressentis la mort de Weasley.

A cette annonce Snape sursauta.

-C'est impossible... _murmura t-il avant de se lever précipitamment_

-Qu'est ce qui est impossible?

Severus quitta la pièce et Draco se rua à sa suite. Il le rattrapa dans la bibliothèque. Le plus âgé feuilletait frénétiquement un livre. Le blond le laissa chercher et se servit un verre de whisky pur feu. Il s'assit dans un canapé et attendit. Il s'apprêtait à boire, quand Severus se retourna en fermant le livre d'un claquement.

-Miss Granger est une banshee.

Le liquide quitta la bouche de Draco sous le choc. Granger, une banshee?

-Quoi?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le jour d'après, il était dans le train pour Poudlard de nouvelles informations tournoyant dans son esprit.

Quelques compartiments plus loin Harry et Hermione regardaient par la fenêtre. Ils ne se parlaient pas, c'était comme si le fantôme de Ron régnait entre eux.

Arrivés à l'école Hermione sauta le dîner et alla se réfugier dans la salle commune.

Agacé et peiné par l'attitude de sa meilleure amie, Harry la suivit.

-Hermione il faut qu'on en parle!

La jeune fille essuya vivement ses yeux, et essaya de paraître digne.

-Je veux savoir qui a fait ça Harry. Il faut qu'on les trouve. Il faut qu'ils payent!

Le brun s'assit à ses cotés en face du feu et la prit par les épaules.

-Je te promet de les trouver. Ginny me les a un peu décris. Celui qui a... Celui qui a lancé le sort portait un masque argenté avec une fine ouverture pour la bouche.

-Oh Harry tu sais bien que des comme ça il y en a des tas... Elle n'a pas remarqué un détails ou quelque chose?

-rah... Non je ne crois pas!

Harry se leva et se mit à arpenter la salle, passablement énervé.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, Hermione s'était rapprochée de la cheminé et regardait pensivement les flammes. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Harry. Mais, d'un autre coté, si elle le lui disait elle était bonne pour un allé simple pour la section psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste. Et si elle ne parlait pas elle allait réellement devenir folle. Autant avouer.

-j'aurais dû m'en douter, _murmura Hermione._

Harry qui faisait les 100 pas s'arrêta.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise!"

L'air contrit de Hermione le fit poursuivre

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Hermione"

-J'ai... Je... C'est bizarre, ça va te paraître stupide, Harry mais je...

-Hermione...

-Je savais que Ron allait mourir.

-Quoi?

Harry n'en croyait ses oreilles, elle devait être perturbée, c'était impossible!

-Tu te souviens quand j'ai.. Quand j'ai crié..., _la jeune fille tentait de s'expliquer, elle se tordait les mains sachant parfaitement que son discours la faisait passer pour une folle_ , c'était à cause de ça. J'ai était assaillie par des hurlements dans ma tête... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai immédiatement su que c'était relié à Ron...

Harry ne comprenait rien, ça n'avait pas de sens! Il porta les mains à son visage, et jeta un dernier regard à la jeune femme puis sortit de la pièce. Hermione se laissa retomber sur le canapé, prenant conscience du non sens de ses propos, elle se sentait abattue, Harry revint furibond dans la pièce en criant.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?!

-Je ne sais pas Harry d'accord!? Je ne sais pas...

Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Il jura et Hermione se retourna vivement vers lui

-Tu crois que c'est facile n'est ce pas? Je suis différente maintenant, tu sais pourtant ce que c'est d'avoir des voix dans la tête! Les miennes hurlent simplement, tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir des hurlements qui résonnent dans la tête, Harry, _des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux_ , et d'en plus ressentir qu'ils sont reliés à la mort de ton meilleur ami?

-Non je ne sais pas _, reconnu-t-il après un moment_ , mais tu aurais du dire ce que tu ressentais.

-Et qui m'aurais cru? Personne, tout le monde aurait pensé que j'avais juste besoin de repos...

Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Moi je t'aurais cru.

La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux, redoutant la colère et les reproches de son ami, mais n'y vit que tendresse et tristesse. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras. Au sein de leur étreinte, elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

-Hermione... Ce que je vais te demander va surement te paraître déplacé mais, sais-tu ce que tu es?

-Non Harry, et pourtant j'en ai lu des livres sur tous les types de magie mais ça... Je n'ai rien vu de tel.

Le fait de se l'entendre dire lui fit l'effet d'une masse s'écrasant dans son ventre.

Harry la redressa en la tenant par les épaules.

-Tu sais quoi? On va aller à la bibliothèque et je te promet qu'on va trouver ce qu'il t'arrive.

-Mais... Comment... C'est fermé maintenant, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Attend moi là.

Harry monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et alla fouiller dans sa malle. Il redescendit et un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage d'Hermione.

Ils commençaient à se sentir à l'étroit sous la cape d'invisibilité. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient grandis et Harry devait avancer courber pour que leurs pieds ne dépassent pas. C'en était fini du temps où ils tenaient à trois aisément sous le tissus. A ce souvenir Harry avala douloureusement sa salive.

Hermione déverrouilla facilement la porte les laissant s'introduire sans encombre dans la bibliothèque. Ils s'installèrent à une grande table et commencèrent leur recherches en silence. Au bout de trois heures, Hermione crue avoir trouver quelque chose, elle se tourna vers Harry pour constater qu'il dormait, la tête appuyée sur un grimoire relatant des histoires de magie surnaturelle. Elle sourit, attendrie et reprit sa lecture.

Elle le réveilla deux heures plus tard après avoir ranger tous les livres. Il ouvrit des yeux fatigués et elle glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se lever. Harry la regarda avec gratitude et de curieux papillons naquirent dans le ventre de la jeune fille qui détourna tout de suite ses pensées pour se concentrer sur leur retour sans se faire prendre.

Ils réitérèrent souvent leurs petites escapades à la bibliothèque les après-midi et les nuits suivantes, sans toujours rien trouver. Hermione déprimait de jours en jours et se raccrochait de toutes ses forces à son ami qui essayait de son mieux de la soutenir.

Ce soir là, Hermione refusa d'aller à la bibliothèque, elle était fatiguée de sortir, de chercher sans rien trouver. Harry acquiesça et la laissa s'accorder une nuit de repos.

Quant à lui, il s'y rendit. Il s'apprêtait à attaquer les derniers rayonnages inexplorés quand une idée lui vint. La réserve!

Harry se hâta et réussis à entrer sans trop de problème dans la petite salle. Il s'attabla et lança une recherche sur les formes de magie rares. Des dizaines de livres s'envolèrent de tous les coins de la pièce pour venir former deux grandes piles devant lui. Le jeune homme soupira, la nuit risquait d'être longue. Il se mit au travail.

Au fur et à mesure que les pages se succédaient sous ses yeux, Harry pensait à Hermione à ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Comment arrivait-elle à tenir alors qu'elle avait su... Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et posa ses coudes sur la table, essayant de calmer sa respiration, la crise de panique était proche. Depuis des jours, il essayait de ne pas penser à Ron mais ses barrières protectrices s'effondraient, les unes après les autres et de plus en plus rapidement.

Draco finissait sa ronde, il passait devant la bibliothèque avant de remonter vers la salle commune des Gryffondors pour passer sa garde. Il entendit soudain un appel au secours. Pas un cris, un murmure. Il frissonna sous la force du message. Il n'avait jamais ressentis une ombres avec autant de puissance.

Le blond s'élança dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea en suivant l'ombre qui l'entraînait vers la réserve.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec Harry Potter.

Celui-ci s'était laissé allé à sa crise et pleurait maintenant de détresse. Il releva la tête en entendant Malfoy entrer.

-Je n'ai pas la force de me battre avec toi ce soir Malfoy, _soupira-t-il d'une voix rauque._

-Je ne suis pas venu pour ça Potter, _répliqua-t-il_ , j'ai appris pour Weasley, je suis désolé.

Avant qu'Harry ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Draco s'était rapproché de lui, avait posé sa main sur son épaule et la serrait doucement.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour, mais nous avons grandis Potter, tu peux te lâcher, je ne dirais rien à personne, tu peux me parler si tu le souhaite.

Harry devait vraiment être dans un sale état, pensa le blond, au vu de ce qu'il se passa par la suite. Draco s'attendait à être méchamment rejeté, mais au contraire, Harry explosa, il lui raconta tout, même ce qu'il faisait là dans la réserve. Draco enleva son masque de froideur et se comporta comme si Potter était quelqu'un de proche. Et c'était un peu le cas, leurs rapports étaient moins tumultueux depuis quelques mois, et puis Potter avait toujours été important pour lui.

Quand Harry se fut un peu calmer, il s'excusa platement.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit Malfoy. Nous ne sommes pas amis, ni même du même camps, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça.

Si les mots de Harry le touchèrent, Draco n'en montra rien, il se contenta de le regarder et de lui dire ces derniers mots.

-Je sais ce qui arrive à Granger, Potter.

Celui ci leva ses grands yeux écarquillés vers lui.

-Rejoignez moi dans la salle sur demande demain soir au début de ma ronde.

Harry hocha la tête, et Draco tourna les talons.

C'est uniquement lorsqu'il sortit de la bibliothèque qu'il s'aperçu que pour la première fois il avait entendu des murmures venant de Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme convenu, le lendemain soir, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent devant la salle sur demande.

-Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici Harry?

Elle ne cessait de lui poser cette même question, et Harry lui répondait inlassablement la même réponse.

-Je ne sais pas.

Il était 22h30 quand ils poussèrent la porte. Harry entra en premier et remarqua tout de suite Malfoy nonchalamment adossé au mur le plus proche.

-J'ai pris du retard sur ma ronde, accusa-t-il de sa voix trainante.

Hermione sursauta et toisa Malfoy avec colère, puis elle regarda Harry incrédule.

-Pourquoi Malfoy est là?!

-Il se trouve, Granger, que je sais ce que tu es, _intervint calmement le blond._

Hermione se tourna rageusement vers Harry

-Tu lui en as parlé ?!

La jeune fille se sentit effroyablement trahie.

-Pas exactement...

-Pas exactement ?! Explique toi Potter ! _Explosa la jeune fille._

-Hermione... Je suis allée en douce à la réserve la nuit dernière, on a cherché dans tous les livres pour comprendre ce que tu ressentais sans résultats, j'ai donc appliqué tes conseils et cherché autre part.

-Ca n'explique pas ce qu'il a à faire dans cette histoire !

Harry se tourna vers Malfoy qui haussa un sourcil en comprenant que le brun implorait son aide, il soupira.

-C'était mon tour de garde, je passe toujours pas la bibliothèque pendant ma ronde et j'ai entendu des...bruits dans la réserve, j'ai trouvé Potter et j'ai vu sur quoi il travaillait. Je te rappelle que j'étais là moi aussi quand ça s'est passé Granger, il se trouve que j'ai déjà entendu parler de ce phénomène.

Harry le regarda, débordant de reconnaissance, pour avoir tue le fait qu'il l'avait retrouvé sanglotant contre une étagère et qu'il l'avait consolé.

Il ne pouvait montrer à Hermione qu'il était faible, il se devait d'être fort pour elle.

Draco de son côté avait sentie son cœur battre à tout rompre durant tout le temps ou il tentait d'apaiser Harry Potter pleurant et tremblant dans ses bras.

Hermione lança le regard _-Tu-ne-perds-rien-pour-attendre-_ à Harry avant de refaire face au blond dont le regard ne quittait pas le brun.

-Et alors Malfoy, qu'est ce que je suis? _Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

Il détourna enfin le regard de Potter pour la fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Une banshee.

* * *

 **Voilaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plaaait! J'espère qu'il vous à plu :)**

 **Bisous à bientôt!**

 **(si vous voulez un petit avant gout de la suite je peux juste vous dire que l'arrivée d'un personnage bien connu va faire enrager tout le monde, les personnages et surement vous aussi hihi! )**


	4. Chapter 4:Révélations et emprisonnement

Banshee Chapitre 3

-Une Banshee…? Une Banshee ? _Répétait la jeune fille d'une voix surprise. Elle redressa finalement la tête affichant un air suffisant_. Excuse moi Malfoy, mais c'est impossible.

L'intéressé s'attendait manifestement à cette réponse et hocha la tête.

-C'est pourtant le cas Granger.

-Non je suis navrée, c'est impossible, _répéta Hermione d'un ton sans appel._

-Comment explique tu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Weasley dans ce cas?

Harry les regardait tous les deux se toiser en chien de faïence, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs, prêts à défendre jusqu'au bout leur point de vue. C'était déjà impressionnant d'être face à la jeune fille lorsqu'elle avait une idée dans la tête. Mais Harry devait reconnaître à Malfoy un talent de persuasion considérable. Quant à lui, il ne saisissait pas un traitre mot de leur conversation.

Hermione s'ingéniait à démontrer par A plus B qu'être Banshee lui était impossible.

-Mais enfin Malfoy, je suis une née Moldue tu le sais parfaitement ! Je ne peux pas être ce que tu dis !

-Visiblement tu n'es pas si impure que cela.

La jeune fille encaissa le « compliment » empoisonné de Malfoy et sembla réfléchir un quart de seconde avant de contrattaquer.

-Je connais l'arbre généalogique de ma famille sur le bout des doigts ! Si quelqu'un avait un don magique je le saurais !

-Tu devrais revoir cet arbre, visiblement tu as fais erreur.

Harry se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, Malfoy venait de dépasser les limites de l'entendement d'Hermione, celle ci serra les dents, faisant un effort considérable pour se contenir.

-Écoute moi bien, je n'ai commis aucun impair, aucun tu m'entend ! Je suis la première personne dotée de magie dans ma famille !

-Les Banshee ne sont pas des créatures très appréciées, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on cri sur tous les toits. Dans le temps, quand un membre d'une famille se révélait être Banshee, la famille l'isolait et la privait souvent de leur appartenance et de leur apparition dans l'arbre généalogique.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, Harry intervint.

-Je suis désolé de vous rappeler ma présence mais est ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce que c'est qu'une Banshee ?

Hermione et Draco lui lancèrent le même regard légèrement consterné. _Au moins ils sont d'accord sur quelque chose_ pensa le brun.

Finalement ce fut la voix trainante du blond qui commença un récit compliqué sur l'existence des Banshee.

-Ce sont des créatures magiques très anciennes. On les appelle les « Messagères de la Mort » et pour cause, chaque fois que quelqu'un va mourir elles le ressentent et signalent la mort à venir. Il y a deux types de Banshee, celles qui se lamentent et celles qui hurlent. _Il jeta un petit regard à Hermione, qui, les bras serrés contre la poitrine, adoptait une attitude de protection défensive._ C'est visiblement le cas de Granger. Les hurlantes sont celles qui annoncent, longtemps à l'avance, une mort douloureuse. Granger, en tant que nouvelle Banshee ne peut pas encore « préméditer » ses morts, _la jeune fille étouffa un son horrifié_ , il lui faudra du temps avant qu'elle puisse prévoir un décès. L'avantage d'une Banshee, si son pouvoir est utilisé à bon escient, est d'avoir la possibilité d'éviter la mort prévue. Avec un peu d'entrainement elles peuvent repérer qui est la personne menacée.

-Tu as dis « à bon escient » comment pourrait on utiliser ce pouvoir autrement ? _Demanda Harry abasourdi par ces révélations, jetant de discrets coups d'œil à Hermione qui ne disait toujours rien._

Draco considéra le brun avec stupeur, il ne s'attendait pas à devoir aborder ce sujet dans l'immédiat.

-Les Banshee peuvent tuer, Harry, ou alors causer de graves dégâts avec un simple hurlement. Cela peut-être volontaire ou non, c'est souvent contre sa volonté dans les premiers temps. Il faut pourtant avoir un profond ressentiment envers la personne visée ou bien être véritablement en danger.

La voix d'Hermione était secouée de légers tremblements alors qu'elle parlait, Harry se tourna vers elle et un instant plus tard, s'avança afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, que Draco n'entendit pas. Il toussota pour rappeler sa présence et reprit la parole.

-Devenir Banshee n'est possible que si il y a une Banshee présente dans les ancêtres de la personne concernée, cela fait partie de l'héritage magique normalement reçu lorsqu'on atteint la majorité sorcière, il semblerait que la menace de la mort de Weasley ai réveillé la Banshee en toi Granger.

-Je te répète Malfoy que je suis la première personne magique de ma famille !

-Et je te répète que c'est impossible ! Renchérit Malfoy, imitant Hermione.

-Bon ! Nous tirerons tous cela au clair plus tard, _coupa Harry qui sentait de nouveau l'air se charger de tensions_ , Malfoy, merci pour toutes ces informations, on va te laisser commencer ta ronde, Hermione, on rentre au dortoir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil nous permettra peut-être d'y voir plus clair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione ne dormit pas de la nuit, ses traits tirés en témoignaient. Lorsque Harry la retrouva au matin il fut légèrement effaré en constatant qu'elle affichait une mine encore plus terrible que lui après ses pires cauchemars. Cette insomnie avait été un calvaire pour la jeune fille, elle n'avait cessé de ruminer les mots de Malfoy, ceux la même qui confirmaient ce qu'elle présumait depuis le début.

Elle le savait depuis leur première nuit dans la bibliothèque, le livre avait semblait l'attirer, elle l'avait ouvert et cela lui avait sauté aux yeux. Les caractéristiques étaient clairement les même que celles qu'elle avait ressentit. Tout cela l'effrayait, au départ elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle ne pouvait pas être ce que ce livre décrivait, elle ne pouvait pas être une Banshee. Comment pouvait-elle l'être ?

Elle était forcée de l'accepter à présent.

Était elle vraiment cet être qui captait les ondes de la mort ? C'était un être magique certes mais tellement abjecte… Une créature taboue, si taboue qu'aucun professeur et très peu de livres ne la mentionnaient.

-Comment te sens tu, _lui demanda Harry à la table du petit déjeuner,_ tu as pu te reposer un peu ?

Elle répondit d'un simple haussement d'épaule, refusant de relever les yeux de ses pancakes pour ne pas surprendre les regards que les autres élèves lui lançaient, sa « crise » n'était manifestement toujours pas oubliée.

Les chouettes et les hiboux se déployèrent au plafond, distribuant le courrier, les journaux et les colis. Hermione ne reçu que la Gazette ce matin là. Ce qui la conforta dans son malaise. Elle savait qu'elle avait terrorisé sa mère quand elle avait hurlé pour la seconde fois. La jeune fille n'avait pas pu affronter son regard pour le reste du séjour avant de partir chez les Weasley. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis.

Hedwige apporta à Harry une lettre de McGonagale, une convocation lui intimant de se rendre à son bureau après le petit déjeuner. Le jeune homme se leva.

Hermione, en se levant à son tour, croisa le regard de Malfoy qui venait de détourner les yeux d'Harry, il la fixa et elle crut voir un semblant d'intérêt s'éteindre dans son regard. Elle se hâta de rattraper son meilleur ami et s'accrocha à son bras.

Ils se séparèrent devant la grande gargouille gardienne du passage. Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque. Harry savait qu'elle voulait conserver au maximum une vie normale et ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

Il poussa la porte du bureau, et une directrice au visage sombre l'accueillit.

-Entrez Potter. Asseyez vous.

La vielle femme lui tourna alors le dos et s'approcha de la fenêtre proche du bureau. Elle resta silencieuse un si long moment qu'Harry se demandait si elle n'avait pas oublié sa présence.

-Professeur ?

Elle se retourna enfin, et revint se poster en face de lui.

-Potter, ce n'est pas un sujet facile à aborder. Je voulais vous parler d'Hermione Granger.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il l'invita à poursuivre d'un signe de tête.

-J'ai appris pour la nouvelle condition de miss Granger.

Le brun grinça des dents, Malfoy avait osé.

-Je ne peux vous révéler la nature de la source de cette information, _continua la directrice_ , il est cependant important que vous soyez au courant des conséquences de cette nouvelle nature.

-Quelles conséquences, _s'énerva Harry qui avait un mauvais pressentiment suite aux derniers mots de McGonagale_ , Hermione ne court aucun risque !

Un petit toussotement le fit sursauter, une autre personne était présente dans le bureau, sa main gauche le brula désagréablement à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?! _S'emporta-t-il_

-Mr Potter, les Banshee sont des créatures dangereuses, nous ne pouvons laisser Miss Granger mettre en péril la sureté de nos autres élèves malgré tout le bien que nous pensons d'elle, _s'empressa de répondre la directrice._

-Mais vous connaissez Hermione, vous savez qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

-Vous seriez surpris Mr Potter, _commença alors une voix aigue_ , de voir ce qu'un _monstre_ peut faire, _elle ponctua sa phrase par un affreux ricanement_.

Dolores Ombrage s'approcha du bureau duquel elle se tenait éloignée depuis son arrivée. Elle fronça le nez en avisant la chaise qui lui était destinée. Celle ci était somme toute, tout à fait normal et ressemblait en tout point à celle d'Harry mais la sorcière épousseta nonchalamment le siège avec un mouchoir et s'assit enfin.

Durant tout son manège Minerva pinçait les lèvres de désapprobation.

-Hermione n'est pas un monstre !

-Personne ne la désigne comme telle, assura Minerva en lançant un regard de défiance à Ombrage.

Celle ci resta pour une fois silencieuse.

-J'ai convoqué Dolores Ombrage car elle est nouvellement chargée de la sécurité de Poudlard, et du bien-être de ses élèves.

Harry retint un reniflement dédaigneux. Ombrage et le bien-être ? Ça le faisait bien rire.

-Le ministère a mis en place un programme de sécurisation du monde sorcier, les créatures magique dangereuses y sont envoyées et vivent entre elles, sans causer de problèmes au monde extérieur ! _Déclara fièrement le bonbon d'une voix doucereuse._

-Et vous vous imaginez que je vais vous laisser emmener Hermione dans votre musée des horreurs ? _Demanda Harry, moqueur._

-Eh bien oui, en effet.

Le jeune homme se leva si brutalement que son siège bascula derrière lui.

-Vous êtes complètement folle ! Jamais !

Ombrage esquissa un petit sourire horriblement mesquin.

-Je me doutais bien que vous diriez cela Potter, c'est pourquoi votre jeune amie est déjà entre les mains du ministère. Je crois savoir qu'elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque, n'est ce pas ?

Harry devint pale comme un linge.

-Où est elle ?! Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?! _Hurla le brun_

-Nous n'avions pas parlé de cela Dolores ! _S'indigna Minerva_.

Mais Ombrage l'ignora totalement et continua de regarder Harry.

-Je suis sure que vous voulez lui dire au revoir une dernière fois. Suivez moi.

Harry se sentit alors attiré derrière Ombrage alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, il comprit qu'elle lui avait jeté un sort. Furieux il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à trouver un moyen de se délivrer et pouvoir s'enfuir avec Hermione.

Arrivé au bas des escaliers il entendit des éclats de voix, reconnaissant la voix d'Hermione il se débâtit violemment mais ne pu pas bouger plus que le petit doigt.

-Hermione !

Il hurla alors qu'il la voyait enfin passer devant lui et le petit sourire suffisant d'Ombrage.

La jeune fille tourna son regard effaré vers lui et se débâtit dans les bras de son geôlier. Ses yeux débordèrent de larmes quand Harry cria,

-Je viendrai te sauver Hermione, je te le promets ! Tu m'entends, je te le promets !

Ombrage ricana méchamment.

-Emmène là hors d'ici Connan*, cette école ne devrait pas souffrir plus longtemps de la présence d'un monstre entre ses murs. Et je croyais vous avoir dis, Mr Potter, de ne plus _mentir._

Le brun fut alors privé de la parole et regarda, impuissant, l'imposante silhouette de Connan tirer Hermione hors de l'enceinte du château.

Il fut libéré du sortilège une fois que les trois eurent transplanés et remarqua alors le blond figé dans un coin du couloir.

Ne contrôlant plus du tout sa rage, Harry se jeta sur lui.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! Qu'est ce que ca t'apportait ?! Cria-t-il

-Potter, je n'ai rien dis !

Le brun continuait de le frapper. Il lui attrapa les bras et le maintint contre lui.

-Harry je n'ai rien fais, je te le promet, murmura t-il à son oreille.

Étrangement le jeune homme se détendit et se laissa aller contre lui.

-Tu vas m'aider à la retrouver…

Le blond hocha la tête, frottant légèrement sa joue contre les cheveux de jais.

A suivre…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Ça commence à bouger un peu :)

A bientôt pour la suite !

*Retenez bien ce nom..


	5. Chapter 5 : Le camps

Bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre! Vous verrez c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais j'aime bien.

Quand vous verrez le mot marqué de deux petites ** ne vous affolez pas, la définition sera à la fin ;)

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Banshee

Chapitre 5: le camps.

Après son transplanage forcé, les employés du ministère lui confisquèrent sa baguette,et lui firent une trace rouge sur la main avant de la faire monter dans un camion où elle retrouva d'autres personnes s'entassant à l'intérieur. Ils semblaient, tout comme elle, ne pas savoir pourquoi on les avait amenés ici.

Le camion reçut un autre passager avant de démarrer.

Ils roulèrent longtemps, et le voyage ne fut pas des plus agréable. Le véhicule était secoué de tous côtés par la mauvaise qualité de la route, à moins que le conducteur ne le fasse exprès, pour rendre la situation encore plus déplaisante. Hermione était recroquevillée, terrifiée, sur le bout de banc qui lui était réservé. Où l'emmenait-on? Pour quelles raisons? Qu'avait à faire Ombrage dans tout ça? Et surtout, pourquoi Harry n'avait-il rien fait?

Non elle ne pouvait pas dire cela. Harry avait semblé horrifié de la voir emmenée de force par ces hommes. Ombrage avait du lui faire quelque chose, et puis il avait promis de venir la sauver... La jeune fille était certaine qu'il tiendrait sa promesse et elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à cet espoir.

Ayant réussi à se raisonner, Hermione s'intéressa à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Les autres passagers étaient tout aussi inquiets et elle s'aperçut que certains discutaient à voix si basses qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais remarqué si elle ne les avait pas regardé.

Hermione décréta que puisqu'ils étaient tous réunis sans aucune idée de leur destination autant faire connaissance.

C'est ainsi qu'elle rencontra Dess.

En effet, un bonnet gris vissé sur la tête, la jeune fille observait Hermione. Celle ci lui sourit timidement. L'autre lui adressa un petit signe de tête. Hermione se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher, elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle, des mèches rousses s'échappaient de son bonnet, et de petites taches de rousseur parsemaient le haut de son nez.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

-Dess, _répondit simplement la jeune fille._

-Est ce que tu sais où nous allons? _Chuchota_ _Hermione_

-Aucune idée... _Souffla Dess sur le même ton._

La rouquine plissa les yeux et essuya rapidement une larme qui perlait sur ses cils.

Hermione tendit le bras et attrapa sa main, pour la serrer dans la sienne.

Les yeux caramels exprimèrent un mélange de tristesse et de gratitude alors qu'elle serrait la main d'Hermione en retour. Celle ci remarqua alors que Dess avait la même marque rouge sur le dos de la main.

Elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrêt complet du camion.

Quand les portes de fer s'ouvrirent des hommes s'engouffrèrent dans le véhicule et commencèrent à faire descendre ses occupants.

Le soir tombait mais la lumière éblouie tout de même Hermione lorsqu'elle sorti à son tour.

Quand elle retrouva sa pleine visibilité, elle regarda autour d'elle. Un large grillage entourait une immense bâtisse en brique rouge, parsemée de petites fenêtres rondes à environ deux mètres d'intervalle. À première vue le bâtiment comptait 5 étages.

Le petit groupe avec lequel elle était arrivée se mit en marche encerclé par des hommes, baguettes au poing. Dess s'accrochait toujours à la main d'Hermione comme si elle était son seul repère. Et c'était clairement réciproque.

Ils dépassèrent un panneau où la sorcière lu: "Attention population magique dangereuse".

Hermione haussa un sourcil perplexe, _"dangereuse ?"_

Le camps était entouré par des montagnes escarpées d'une hauteur impressionnante.

 _Une cachette parfaite pour quelque chose d'inavouable_ pensa la brune sans se douter que ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur était effectivement parfaitement ignoble.

Le soleil disparaissait lentement derrière les géantes de pierre.

Hermione aimait les montagnes, elle aimait le ski, la randonnée, l'air frai et pur des sommets. Elle y allait souvent avec ses parents, _avant_... Une boule se forma dans sa gorge à ce souvenir. Que pensaient-ils d'elle à présent qu'elle était une créature abjecte et rejetée? Avaient-ils seulement été prévenus de son enlèvement ?

La file indienne qui s'était formée s'arrêta.

Dess tendit le cou pour voir par dessus les têtes qui s'élevaient devant elles.

-On dirait qu'ils font un triage...

Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds à son tour. En effet, postés de chaque côté de la file, des hommes envoyaient les arrivants à gauche ou à droite et les laissaient parfois attendre derrière eux sous la garde d'un homme massif au physique peu avantageux. La file avançait lentement, mais le tour d'Hermione arriva bien trop vite à son goût.

Le couple devant elle fut séparé, la femme fut envoyée sur la droite et l'homme à gauche. La séparation ne se passa pas calmement. L'homme ne voulait pas lâcher sa femme qui elle se débattait dans les bras du garde qui la tirait en arrière. Hermione eut le temps d'apercevoir les taches de couleurs sur leurs mains. Il avait la couleur bleu et elle la couleur jaune.

Un homme qu'Hermione n'avait pas repéré s'avança et asséna un violent coup dans l'abdomen du mari et le contraint ainsi à lâcher son épouse. Ils les emmenèrent vite loin l'un de l'autre.

On fit avancer Hermione. Tremblante, elle leva sa main marquée comme elle avait vu faire les autres, l'homme la toisa avec un semblant d'étonnement et lui fit signe d'avancer pour rejoindre le groupuscule derrière lui.

Avec soulagement, Hermione se vit rejointe par Dess. Celle ci lui rattrapa aussitôt la main et la sorcière fut surprise de ne sentir aucun tremblement contre sa paume alors qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Une autre personne rejoignit leur groupe puis tous se mirent en mouvement.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une cours formant un arc de cercle au milieu des bâtiments. On les guida dans les étages, après en avoir gravis 4 et traversé 3 couloirs ils s'arrêtèrent sur un palier d'environ 3 mètres sur 4. Le mur de brique noir était troué de quelques couloirs qui s'enfonçaient dans la pénombre.

L'homme en tête se tourna vers eux, se tenant dos à une petite table. Sa moustache épaisse cachait sa lèvre supérieure et semblait frétiller alors qu'il les dévisageait.

-Vous avancerez et nous vous repartirons dans vos "chambres", _le mot sonnait tellement faux dans sa bouche qu'il fit frissonner Hermione,_ Dess Amont.

La main tressailli dans la sienne.

La rousse s'avança, on lui passa un cordon avec une petite étiquette au cou. Elle fut guidée dans un couloir puis elle disparu de la vue d'Hermione.

Quand vint son tour elle reçu le même cordon que les autres, elle pu enfin lire ce qu'il y avait sur l'étiquette.

 **BANSHEE**

Son sang se glaça. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle était là!Elle aurait du s'en douter. Ce n'était pas un hasard, si tout ceci été arrivé juste après la révélation de sa nouvelle nature.

Elle suivit ce qui ressemblait à une infirmière dans un dédale de couloir. Des portes en fer sans fenêtre s'enfonçaient dans les murs, derrière elle, Hermione entendit un grognement sourd, et des coups violents portés contre le battant de la porte qu'elle venait de dépasser. Elle sursauta et poussa un petit cri terrifié qui fit ricaner l'infirmière.

-Si tu es effrayée par _ça_ , tu ne feras pas long feu par ici, _dit-elle d'un air_ _dédaigneux_

-Ça tombe plutôt bien, je n'en avais pas l'intention, _rétorqua Hermione, elle même surprise par sa répartie._

La femme lui lança un regard mauvais et la poussa dans une des cellules.

La brune eut du mal à feindre l'indifférence en remarquant Dess assise sur un des deux lits de la pièce.

L'infirmière s'en approcha et regarda son étiquette, elle ricana d'autant plus en jetant un regard lourd de sous entendu à Hermione.

-Penses tu que tu sauras garder ton sang froid ?

Dess se leva et se dressa presque de façon protectrice entre Hermione et l'autre femme. Cette dernière recula prudemment et sorti.

La porte se referma sur la blouse blanche et la clé tourna trois fois dans la serrure.

D'un élan presque incontrôlé, les deux filles se tombèrent dans les bras. Hermione pleurait presque de soulagement tandis que Dess tremblait imperceptiblement. Elle se recula après un instant et alla se poster près de la fenêtre.

La brune jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Il y avait 2 lits, un lavabo et des toilettes. Deux petites commodes apparaissaient au pied des lits.

-Hermione, je dois te dire quelque chose.

L'intéressée qui essayait de mesurer l'épaisseur du matelas à vue d'œil, se retourna vers la rousse.

-Oui ?

-Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.

Intriguée la jeune fille s'exécuta.

-Hermione tu dois tout faire pour ne pas rester avec moi dans cette cellule. Non écoutes moi, _dit-elle en levant la main alors qu'Hermione allait protester_ , c'est dangereux pour toi si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis.

Dess vint s'asseoir sur le lit d'en face.

-Nous sommes ici parce que nous sommes de créatures dangereuses, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour toi mais, moi je peux vraiment devenir dangereuse.

-Dess je me fiche bien de tout ça... Ne nous abandonnons pas.. _Tenta Hermione, désespérée._

-Crois moi, tu voudras t'en aller après avoir entendu ce que je suis.

D'un signe de tête, la brune l'invita à continuer.

-Je suis.. Je suis une hybride.

Hermione plissa légèrement les yeux, elle réfléchissait, essayant de regrouper toutes ses connaissances sur les hybrides, et ne pouvait admettre qu'ils pouvaient être dangereux. En effet, les hybrides étaient le mélange de deux êtres magique et leurs pouvoirs étaient, contrairement à la croyance, diminués, les deux parties magiques s'affrontaient et rendaient les capacités magiques quasiment inexistantes.

"Tu ne peux pas être dangereuse Dess... Les livres disent que..."

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase, la jeune fille s'était brusquement levée et regardait de nouveau par la fenêtre. Le jour tombait, l'obscurité envahissait peu à peu la pièce. Une petite bougie dans le coin de la pièce s'alluma. Dess tourna un peu la tête, son profil se retrouva faiblement éclairé.

-Je sais ce que les livres disent Hermione, et je sais aussi ce qu'ils ne racontent pas. Je ne suis pas une hybride, disons conventionnelle. Ma mère était une nymphe et mon père un Curupira _ ******_. Il n'était au début que son protecteur. Puis ils sont tombés amoureux. La famille de ma mère les a rejetés, parce que leur union était contre nature et que ce qu'ils avaient engendré était parfaitement inacceptable.

-Qu'avaient-ils engendré? _Osa demander Hermione, timidement, avant de se rendre compte de la stupidité de sa question._

Dess ne répondit pas à sa question mais se retourna en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens.

-Il existe un mythe selon lequel les hybrides comme moi, seraient appelés chimères.

Le mot chimère percuta Hermione. Elle avait lu quelque chose sur elles, c'étaient effectivement des créatures dangereuses. Tout dépendait en fait de leurs géniteurs et du caractère de ceux ci.

Elle fut un peu rassurée par le caractère aimant et calme des nymphes mais il restait toujours son père.

Elle releva les yeux vers la rousse.

-Oui. Je suis la digne descendante de mon père. _Répondit la jeune fille face à la question muette d'Hermione._

-Et donc...

-Et donc si tu restes avec moi -ce que tu ne feras pas- et que tu m'accepte, un combat commencera en moi. Et il n'y aura pas de juste milieu, soit je deviens ton protecteur soit... Je te tuerais.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry sortit du bureau de Mcgonagal en claquant la porte de rage.

La directrice s'entêtait à dire qu'elle ne savait pas où Ombrage avait emmenée Hermione et cela le rendait fou.

Malfoy l'attendait un pied contre le mur, les mains dans les poches.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, l'attaqua Harry les dents serrées, tu viens savourer ta victoire?

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'y étais pour rien Potter, dit doucement Draco. Et puis, je t'ai promis de t'aider.

Harry le regarda un instant, semblant le sonder, puis s'éloigna d'un pas lent et Draco vit cela comme une invitation. Il le suivit. Quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, le brun reprit une allure normale et tous deux s'éloignèrent silencieusement dans l'obscurité des couloirs.

-Potter, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. _Commença le blond alors qu'ils traversaient une des cours._

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, et l'invita à poursuivre d'un signe de tête.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.

Draco désigna un petit banc. Harry s'assit docilement et attendit. Il brûlait d'impatience quant au moment où Malfoy lui avouerait que c'était bien lui qui avait parlé d'Hermione à Mcgonagal. Mais la révélation du blond lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

-C'est Snape qui a révélé le secret de Granger.

Malfoy avait anticipé la réaction du brun, sa main posée sur son épaule le maintint assis au premier mouvement esquissé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est évident non? Je t'empêche d'aller massacrer notre professeur.

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie mais nous devons nous concentrer sur Granger et ce n'est pas en liquidant Snape que l'on va trouver où ils l'ont emmenés.

Le brun se détendit légèrement et Draco consentie à relâcher son épaule. Il s'assit à ses côtés, et ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Le blond savait qu'il réfléchissait, il devait se sentit terriblement coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire. Draco accueillie avec un plaisir timide les ombres émanant d'Harry. Il l'avait tant voulu. Et même si ces murmures n'étaient pas aussi clairs que les autres, il sentait qu'il pouvait déjà cerner un peu plus l'autre garçon, et qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir une idée, même infime, de ce qu'il se passait au plus profond de l'esprit de l'Élu?

Oui, Malfoy se sentait privilégié. Quel mal à cela?

Ils finirent par se séparer, chacun retournant à son dortoir, les murmures de Potter trottinant derrière Malfoy. Et pourtant cette nuit là, Draco regretta d'avoir souhaité "entendre" Potter. Les cauchemars de celui-ci, lui glacèrent le sang et il ne pu dormir que très peu. Voldemort en faisait partie intégrante, le brun rêva aussi de la belette, et Malfoy fut percuté sans relâche par de puissantes vagues de tristesse accompagnées bien souvent, du gout amère de la soif de vengeance.

* * *

Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre? Farfelu?

Pas de panique, je vais vous expliquer ce que c'est qu'un **Curupira** : Dans le jargon Harry Potterien ce sont des êtres magique humanoïdes vivant dans les forêts du Brésil et qui protègent les créatures, magiques ou non, des hommes qui leur veulent du mal. Donc en soit ce sont des êtres gentils mais pour le bien de mon histoire il en existera des dangereux et sanguinaires (ils boivent d'ailleurs du sang pour se nourrir. Oui enfin, ça à quand même plus de gueule que de bouffer des racines! BD)

Vous devez vous dire, mais qu'est ce qu'elle nous fait...

Eh oui cette histoire sort du cadre de toutes celles que j'ai pu écrire, et pour tout vous dire je suis plutôt inspirée! J'ai l'impression de m'embarquer dans une fiction à chapitre!

A bientôt!

Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton rectangulaire un peu plus bas! Ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez!


	6. Chapter 6 : Chapitre modifié

**CHAPITRE MODIFIE**

Bonjour, bonjour!

Ca fait longtemps, oui je sais, ça fait 10 mois. Mais que voulez vous, l'imagination est une chose insaisissable et volatile. Elle est là puis tout d'un coup elle me quitte, puis elle revient... Ne vous en faites pas je vais essayer de l'enfermer dans un bocal cette fois. Pour qu'elle ne s'en aille plus jamais eheh.

Enfin breef. Passons aux choses sérieuses! Vous avez surement remarqué qu'il y avait un point de vue alterné, deux lieux exploités, non? Bon en tout c'est ce qu'il se passe, et surtout dans ce présent chapitre. J'alterne entre Hermione et Harry, enfin vous verrez, tout ca pour vous dire que dans le précédent chapitre j'ai terminé sur Hermione et que je commence celui ci par Harry. j'ai donc mis la fin de l'ancien chap entre guillemet et délimité par ** vous verrez c'est très bien pensé!

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Mon rouage intérieur se remet petit à petit à tourner, mais c'est faiblard encore... (Il est un peu faignant.)

On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Samedi - 23h00 - Poudlard

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois être entrain de faire Potter?

Harry se retourna vivement, prit sur le fait.

-Il faut que je vois Snape!

-On en a déjà parlé Potter, ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Harry dégageait tant d'agacement qu'il n'avait quasiment pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour que Draco sache de quoi il s'agissait.

-Alors quand?! Quand est ce que ce sera le bon moment ?!

Il semblait si agité et si désespéré que le blond céda.

-Bon... Nous irons après le cours de potion Lundi. Ça te va?

-Nous? Tu vas venir avec moi?

Draco secoua la tête, légèrement amusé de la déception qui émanait d'Harry.

-Oui. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu démolisses mon parrain sans connaitre les raisons qui l'ont poussé à en parler à Mcgonagal.

Harry renifla fièrement

-Moi? Non, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre...

-Non bien-sûr. Tu n'es pas un de ces Gryffondors qui fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir.

 _Comme si quelqu'un y croyait Potter..._

Dimanche - 8h30 - Poudlard

-Tu as bien dormis Potter? Demanda innocemment Draco le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque.

Le brun releva des yeux fatigués de son livre et le toisa avec méfiance. Le ton du blond ne lui plaisait pas, on aurait dit qu'il savait que ses nuits étaient tout sauf reposantes.

-Fort bien et toi mon cher Malfoy? Mentit-il effrontément.

Le concerné esquissa un sourire moqueur qui hérissa les poils du brun, quelle idée de vouloir être cordiale avec lui?

En effet ils avaient, peu avant, convenu de mettre leurs différents de côté afin de se concentrer sur Hermione. Mais Merlin qu'il pouvait être exaspérant!

Justement alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, Malfoy qui était retourné à sa lecture, sourit pour lui-même.

 _Mais merde il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi?_

 _Si tu savais Potter..._ Pensa le blond, souriant de plus belle.

Harry se força à détourner son regard de son vis à vis, il y avait déjà bien assez de gens pour le dévisager. En effet, des élèves, déjà levés en ce dimanche matin, gravitaient autour d'eux, se demandant ce que les deux ennemis jurés faisaient attablés face à face peu avant 9h alors qu'aucun devoir ne les y obligeait.

Harry avait remarqué que les sorcières venaient souvent chercher leurs livres dans l'étagère voisine de leur table, en souriant outrageusement au blond, qui visiblement prenait beaucoup de plaisir à leur lancer un regard mi dédaigneux mi séducteur.

Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui?

A vrai dire Harry ne comprenait pas du tout ce que toutes ces filles trouvaient à ce connard de Malfoy : il était suffisant et arrogant, le genre à être convaincu que son ascendance lui donnait une supériorité sur le monde qui l'entourait.

 _Stupide...Filles...agace...audace..._

 _Jaloux Potter_? Draco jubilait. Il n'avait que faire de ces filles, seul l'intéressait Potter et sa tête pleine de nouveaux murmures à découvrir.

Et il était très flatté d'en être l'objet. Mais bien vite les ombres lui indiquèrent que le brun s'était de nouveau concentré sur Granger.

Draco savait qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux, s'il se faisait prendre à aider Potter, c'était foutu pour lui et sa famille pour qui ça n'allait déjà pas fort.

Il se replongea dans son ouvrage sur les anciennes pratiques du ministère en matière de magie dérangeante. Harry lui avait fait le récit complet de ce qu'Ombrage avait dit, et Draco avait suggéré que comme leur ancien professeur était de la vieille école, il faudrait peut-être regarder dans le passé de ce ministère qu'elle idolâtrait.

Il avait déjà isolé plusieurs événements mais aucun ne mettait en cause des élèves de Poudlard. Et puis le brun pensait trop fort.

-Potter, est ce que tu peux arrêter de penser à la façon dont tu étriperas Snape? Ça reste mon parrain tout de même! Cracha le blond sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

La surprise qu'éprouva le brun le frappa avec une telle puissance que Draco releva la tête vivement. L'incrédulité se lisait clairement sur les traits de son vis à vis.

-Comment... Comment sais-tu que c'est ce à quoi je pensais?

Le blond comprit qu'il avait fait une bourde et s'empressa de se rattraper.

-Ça se voit sur ta tête! Rétorqua-t-il, soulagé que le brun considère cette éventualité.

Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée, les murmures changèrent, lui démontrant clairement qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Heureusement, il garda ses doutes pour lui, et ils continuèrent à chercher dans le vide jusqu'à l'heure de l'entraînement de Quidditch des Gryffondors.

Harry le salua d'un signe de tête, ses murmures hurlaient son incompréhension et juraient qu'il trouverait ce qu'il se tramait avec Malfoy.

Pour la première fois Draco senti son secret menacé, parce que quand le brun avait une idée en tête, il en démordait rarement. Le blond en avait d'ailleurs souvent fait les frais.

Il faudrait le mettre sur une fausse piste le temps de trouver le bon moment pour lui annoncer que l'esprit Potterien n'avait presque plus aucun secret pour lui.

Et cela risquait d'être… Explosif.

21h30- Le camps dans les Montagnes de Fell

 _** « Il existe un mythe selon lequel les hybrides comme moi seraient appelés Chimères._

 _Le mot chimère percuta Hermione. Elle avait lu quelque chose sur elles, c'étaient effectivement des créatures dangereuses. Tout dépendait, en fait, de leurs géniteurs et caractère de ceux- ci. Elle fut un peu rassurée quand elle songea au caractère aimant et calme des Nymphes mais il restait toujours son père._

 _Elle releva les yeux vers la rousse._

 _-Oui. Je suis la digne descendante de mon père. Répondit la jeune fille face à la question muette d'Hermione._

 _-Et donc…_

 _-Donc, si tu restes avec moi –ce que tu ne feras pas- et que tu m'accepte, un combat commencera en moi. Et il n'y aura pas de juste milieu, soit je deviens ton protecteur soit… Je te tuerais. »**_

Le calme régnait dans la chambre. Un silence pesant s'était abattu dans la pièce et les deux jeunes filles étaient figées face à face. L'une scrutait son vis à vis en redoutant son jugement, tandis que l'autre semblait tétanisée. Ne sachant que faire, Dess se leva et s'agenouilla devant Hermione, posant une main sur son genou. La brune se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, comme Dess la suivait, elle se retourna.

-Non ne... Ne... Laisse-moi un peu de temps d'accord, bredouilla maladroitement la sorcière.

-Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il te faudra? Murmura la rousse, blessée par le refus, auquel elle s'était pourtant préparée.

-Je ne sais pas... Je ne te rejette pas Dess crois moi, j'ai juste besoin d'accepter l'éventualité que tu puisses me...

-Te tuer... souffla-t-elle désemparée.

Un ange passa. Les deux filles ne se regardaient pas, puis Hermione repris la parole.

-Est-ce-que tu as déjà tué, demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée.

Ses yeux si particuliers, brillant dans la pénombre se posèrent sur elle et lui donnèrent un avant-gout de la réponse, avant qu'un coup violent ne soit porté à leur porte, les faisant sursauter.

-Tout le monde dehors!, Cria une voix puissante, allez-vous nourrir! Sauf toi Norbert... On t'apporta ton encas plus tard, ricana l'homme

Un grognement sourd lui répondit.

Hermione frissonna. Et comme un automate, elle suivit Dess au dehors. Les montagnes, protectrices le jour, ombres menaçantes la nuit, semblaient former un étau autour d'elle. La rousse lui attrapa la main, et Hermione lui jeta un regard reconnaissant.

La cantine de l'établissement n'avait rien à voir avec la grande salle de Poudlard, aussi bien par rapport à l'environnement qu'à la nourriture. Hermione repoussa ce qui devait être un steak en fronçant le nez. La viande semblait être passée sous un rouleau compresseur, et avait l'apparence d'une veille semelle usée par les années. Les légumes qui l'accompagnaient n'avaient pas meilleure allure. Dess, en face d'elle, ne mangeait pas grand-chose non plus.

La sorcière grignota son bout de pain, et osa un regard autour d'elle.

Tout le monde mangeait plus ou moins, voûtés. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés plus tôt dans la journée.

Certains avaient l'air habitué à l'endroit, et regardaient avec défis les autres occupants attablés.

Hermione remarqua une femme avec une profonde balafre au visage dinant à côté d'un jeune homme brun qui avait une petite cicatrice sur le haut du front, il lui fit curieusement penser à Harry et les larmes montèrent, tandis que la tristesse lui étreignait la poitrine. Le brun releva les yeux au même moment et ses yeux brillèrent d'une convoitise malsaine en se posant sur Hermione. Il commençait à s'agiter et la brune ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Dess, remarquant son trouble, posa une main sur la sienne, alors que la femme faisait de même avec son compagnon nerveux. Le charme fut brisé, Hermione reprit ses esprits et se concentra sur Dess.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, chuchota celle-ci.

-Aucune idée, tu vois le garçon la bas, Dess se retourna rapidement puis acquiesça, il m'a fait penser à quelqu'un et lorsque qu'il a levé les yeux, je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard de lui. C'était étrange... Il semblait sur le point de me dévorer puis cette femme l'a distrait, tout comme toi.

Dess hocha la tête, perplexe.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules, décrétant que ce n'était finalement pas si grave.

La rouquine ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille mais ne dit rien

A peine eurent-elles finis leur maigre repas qu'un homme vint les chercher et les ramena dans leur chambre.

A nouveau dans la pièce, Hermione senti l'atmosphère se charger de tensions. Elle s'affaira pour s'occuper, et ainsi dénicha un débardeur blanc cassé et un petit pantalon en coton. Cela devait être son pyjama. Elle s'obligea à chasser de son esprit les images déplaisantes de personnes ayant dû les porter avant elle. La brune tourna le dos à sa camarade pour enfiler la tenue puis elle se glissa sous les draps froids et -heureusement- sans odeur.

Dess fit de même et il sembla à Hermione que la jeune fille s'endormie dans la foulée alors qu'elle restait éveillée à contempler le plafond, se remémorant les évènements.

Elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité alors que la promesse d'Harry résonnait dans son esprit et que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Elle fit un étrange rêve, mêlant Ron, Malfoy, des landes brumeuses, et Harry regardant dans sa direction avec un regard affamé, une étrange cicatrice ornait le haut de sa tête, loin de l'éclair elle ressemblait à une brûlure de cigarette. Un sentiment de malaise lancinant la tira peu à peu de son sommeil.

La brune ouvrit les paupières et tomba sur deux yeux ambrés qui la regardaient fixement. Elle sursauta et essaya de se reculer en se renfonçant le plus possible dans le petit matelas.

Elle se rassura en reconnaissant Dess, mais son regard était singulier, et il faisait encore nuit. La jeune fille semblait sur le point de l'attaquer, ses yeux flamboyaient et l'envoutaient autant qu'ils l'effrayaient. Ils avaient pris une teinte dorée plus que brune, et se figeaient dans les iris noisette d'Hermione.

Dess avança une main au-dessus du visage de sa proie -parce que c'était réellement ce qu'était devenue la sorcière- et en une fraction de seconde les doigts enserrèrent le cou palpitant, lui coupant le souffle.

Les ongles proéminents commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans sa gorge et Hermione entrevit la fin sous la poigne de fer de Dess. Elle songea avec tristesse à sa mère, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais serrer dans ses bras, à Harry qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais sourire puis elle pensa à Ron qu'elle allait retrouver. Les voix dans sa tête s'élevèrent et lui chuchotèrent de douces paroles, elle se sentit bien, apaisée, elle se laissait partir quand tout à coup la pression sur sa gorge disparue.

Dess s'était reculée et ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux. Elle regardait Hermione avec appréhension et honte.

Celle-ci se redressa doucement sur ses coudes, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

La rousse lui adressa une mine contrite et murmura.

-J'aurais pu te tuer...

Hermione ne pouvait qu'approuver, une étrange sensation lui étreignait encore la poitrine.

Le reste de la nuit fut court. Elle venait, lui semblait-il, de fermer les yeux que les filles furent réveillées en sursaut par une longue sonnerie stridente venant de la cour.

Dess évita de regarder Hermione tout le long de leur petit déjeuner, la rousse était pale et semblait nerveuse. Apres tout elle avait bien failli la tuer cette nuit. Mais curieusement, Hermione ne lui en voulait pas, c'était dans sa nature, elle resterait prudente et tout irait bien.

Il fallait qu'elle mange, n'ayant rien reçu la veille, son ventre se tordait de douleur, réclamant qu'on le comble, mais en avisant le contenu de son bol Hermione se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux mourir de faim plutôt que souffrir d'une intoxication alimentaire.

Lundi - 9h -Poudlard

Le temps parut très long à Harry, les minutes semblaient des heures, et Snape ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Plus il le regardait aller et venir dans la salle plus Harry ressentait le besoin de lui bondir dessus. Cela faisait 45 minutes qu'il rongeait son frein.

Il était seul, il regarda avec nostalgie le siège vide que Ron aurait du occuper, puis la place d'Hermione de l'autre côté. Le brun se sentit soudaint très triste et désemparé. Le poids sur sa poitrine s'alourdit un peu plus. Il sortit de ses pensées alors que Snape annonçait que la potion serait à réaliser à deux. Bien sur.

Les groupes se formaient déjà alors que lui restait statique à sa place. Snape s'approcha de lui, un sourire presque narquois aux lèvres.

-Apparement vous avez le don de faire le vide autour de vous, Potter.

Les oreilles de Draco vrombirent, l'avertissant du danger. Il se tourna vers Potter et vit qu'effectivement celui ci semblait sur le point de sauter sur Snape. Il laissa Pansy sans aucun regret et se déplaça rapidement de façon à se trouver entre Harry et son parrain.

-Je vais travailler avec Potter aujourd'hui, professeur.

Il ignora les murmures interloqués du brun et lança un regard appuyé à Snape alors qu'un timide brouhaha reprenait dans la salle.

-Contrôle toi Potter. Tu peux attendre 50 minutes non? lui murmura-t-il en s'asseyant.

-Ca aide d'avoir un parrain professeur, n'est ce pas Malfoy, cracha Harry, mauvais.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, mais certes, ça peut s'avéré utile. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas du le laisser t'humilier.

Harry haussa les épaules et se contenta de faire glisser les ingrédients vers Malfoy, indiquant ainsi qu'il n'avait aucune intention de participer à se travail.

Et bien, qu'il boude, se dit Draco.

En effet, Harry ne desserra pas les dents et n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement jusqu'à la sonnerie. Quand celle-ci retenti, il bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur.

Malfoy soupira, et abandonna ses affaires sur le pupitre pour le suivre.

Snape releva les yeux de ses copies et le toisa avec dédain.

-Un problème Potter ?

-Potter, attend… conseilla Draco en arrivant à son tour, les élève n'étant pas encore tous sorti.

-Où est-elle ?! Où est Hermione ?! Explosa-t-il

Snape se figea. Il jeta un regard à Draco puis aux élèves qui s'attardaient. Il fit un signe de tête aux deux garçons et les précéda dans la pièce derrière sa salle de classe.

Au moment de passer la porte Harry regarda la pendule, 10h50, 72 heures qu'Hermione n'était plus là. Snape était responsable de ça, c'était sa faute!

Il sortit de ses pensées, en entendant un bruit sourd, il se retourna et constata que Malfoy s'était effondré par terre. Snape se rua sur lui et le tira à l'intérieur. Il le déposa doucement sur le canapé.

Lundi - 10h45 - Camps dans les montagnes de Fell

Ils avaient été répartis par petits groupes, et on les avait fait sortir dans la petite cour où elles avaient attendu à leur arrivée.

Les nuages descendaient lentement le long des flancs des montagnes, comme une avalanche lente et silencieuse. On apercevait juste la pointe d'un sommet perçant l'épais manteau brumeux.

Des vautours tournoyaient dans le ciel.

Après un moment, les nuages étaient tous descendus et les entouraient de telle sorte qu'ils ne voiyaient plus leurs pieds. Hermine se sentait étrange, comme détachée de son corps. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus toucher le sol.

Elle sentit la tempête se lever en elle. Une vision la frappa

Des landes brumeuses. Une femme lui ressemblant étrangement, courrait le long d'une falaise, à la tombée du jour. Son visage était inquiet. Elle semblait être poursuivie par quelque chose. En effet Hermione aperçue une torche puis deux puis des centaines, puis des fourches et accrochés à celles-ci des paysans aux mines furieuses. La femme s'arrêta au bout de la falaise, les hommes approchaient de plus en plus, leur voix grondaient derrière elle, d'autres voix s'y mêlèrent et Hermione les reconnu, c'étaient celles qu'elle même entendait, la femme se retourna et se mit à hurler.

Hermione sut alors qui était cette femme, c'était son ancêtre, la Banshee. Les paysans se heurtèrent à quelque chose qui ressemblait à un champ de force qui s'était formé autour d'elle.

Hermione se mit à crier à son tour, comme pour répondre à son ancêtre, comme pour accepter son héritage.

Lundi - 11:00 - Poudlard

Dans le bureau du professeur de Potions Draco reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Snape lui donna un liquide qu'Harry n'identifia pas, mais qui aida Malfoy à se remettre sur ses jambes. Son parrain l'interrogea du regard, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.

Ils semblèrent se comprendre et, la respiration encore sifflante, Draco acquiesça. Snape haussa un sourcil.

-Pour elle, c'est pour elle.

Le professeur laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

-Qui elle? Intervint Harry complètement perdu

-Tu es sur Draco? Tu es sur qu'il s'agit d'elle? Demanda doucement Snape.

Le blond acquiesça lentement, l'air grave.

-De qui cela venait?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sur,je n'ai pas réussi à intercepter l'origine, souffla Draco impuissant.

\- Concentre-toi!

-De quoi doit-il se souvenir à la fin!? S'énerva le brun qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Malfoy et Snape se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui. Ils échangèrent un regard et Draco hocha la tête.

-C'est au sujet de Granger.

Le survivant devint très pale.

* * *

Alors ?

Le don de Draco va très vite nous être utile et Hermione va vite comprendre ce qu'etre une Banshee implique!

Joyeuses fêtes!

Ps: Vous voulez bien me faire cadeau d'une petite review? :3


End file.
